Narutos inner sadness
by Budgie4life
Summary: A sad story with a soon to be a sad ending. set after the 4th shinobi war, what if his girlfriend was killed by someone revenging their god 2 months into his relationship, what if Naruto was more open about his feelings and was more affected by events in his past then previously thought.
1. Prelude

The path he had chosen was dark. The crunching of snow under his feet. Deep heavy breathing as he made his way home from the cemetery to bed. It had been one year since that fateful February night. He remembered it all to well.

Naruto Uzumaki. Nineteen years old. War hero. Legend. Some even called him a god. Couldn't save the one hime (princess I believe) who had freed him from his inner dark shackles.

He continued walking down the path lost in his own thoughts of his sad past. He had been lonely and sad for most of his life as far as he could remember. He had held a brave face through the thick and thins of his life. Only being able to be himself for his 3 year training trip with jiraya.

A man who had looked up to almost as much as his own father. He had vented out years of pain from his 13 years of life to the man who had only offered nothing but all the emotional and physical support he could have needed. Jiraya had kept his word and never told anyone about how he was feeling apart from the hokage who had always loved Naruto.

However Being called a monster at the tender age of 4 from everyone he met. Discovering his jinchuriki status. Sasuke leaving the village to fulfill his revenge. A group of s-rank ninja who wanted to kidnap him and torture the tailed beast out of him. Being viewed as a tool. Being looked upon as nothing more than a weapon. His master dying. Pein destroying the village. All his friends wanting Sasuke for dead. The fourth great ninja war. Watching his friend die in his arms. And when everything was finally looking to take a turn for the better the love of his life murdered before his very eyes.

That was more then enough to turn any happy man into a depressed slop.

Two months before his girlfriend had met her unfair end they and a few others of his friends had been sent on a mission to save the planet. They had called moon mission. Which had been very fitting.

As Naruto uzumaki the hero of the world walked down his dark emotionless path to his house. His inner darkness drowning him with ever step he took making is difficult for him to return to his once former self. He reflected back on his life from the last year and two months. A reflection that would only bring catastrophe in the hour to come.


	2. Flashback

(End of the moon mission)

Naruto went hand in hand with the girl of his dreams, Hinata, though the gate back to Konoha. So many things had happened during the mission he couldn't believe it. Him confessing his love too her. Hinata leaving with toneri after to save the planet without telling anyone to them finally reuniting and confessing there love together again. The scarfs she had made him would forever be his most precious gift.

As they reached the end of the portal, Naruto asked Hinata to hold on tight to him as he used a Rasengan to boost his way up and out of the portal end and shot through the ceiling of the cave. As they traveled into the sky they looked deeply into the eyes of each other, entranced by the love and beauty they share for each other. Slowly they closed their eyes and drifted towards each other, lips lacing each other as they shared their first kiss together. A seal of trust made between the two of them had been made.

The kiss made all of naruto worries, doubts, and fear for the future disappear. He finally felt truly happy for the first time in his life with the girl who he loved in his arms holding him close. As the kiss came to an end he opened his eyes and looked into Hinatas placing his forehead on hers saying "i love you" in a deep loving tone "please stay by my side forever" Hinata looked up into his eyes and said quietly "always, i never go back on my word" She smiles a soft smile " I-I love you too."

At this Naruto smiled a sweet smile, his life was finally taking a turn for the better. He picked up Hinata again as they started falling to the ground. She held on tight as the wind from falling rushed through their hair. Finally, they landed onto a tree and made their way back to Konoha. As they made their way through the streets hand in hand avoiding anyone and everyone slowly making there way towards naruto's home. As they reached his door they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day and slowly leaned in for another long passionate kiss. Gently embracing each other and making up for the years of lost time with each other.

They had finally found what they were both were looking for and weren't willing to let it go anytime soon.

Report back to Kakashi about the mission could wait.


	3. Flashbacknightmares

A month or so after going out Hinata had started staying around naruto's house more and more often and tonight was the first time she was going staying overnight to rest. It was currently 11 pm and they had both finally settled down after many passionate kisses. For Naruto, this last month had been the best few weeks of his life he had never been happier. Even the night terrors he had gotten all his life were getting reduced, he had only ever told Jiraiya about them when he was 14 when he had a severe one and Jiraiya had gotten very worried and woken up. he had to tell him and there was no point telling him a lie. He would have seen right through ay lies.

After he had told him, Jiraiya had understood straight away and gave him all the support needed. He had told Jiraiya a lot of things about how he had felt and how things affected him. Admittedly he hadn't told Hinata any of these things. He didn't know if he was just ashamed or embarrassed but he hadn't really seen the point in doing so. He had thought about telling her about his night terrors just in case he had one that night but he had ultimately forgotten.

As they fell asleep in each other's arms as the wind blew calmly in and out of the window, fluttering the curtain around. Much more peacefully then Narutos' current dream.

(Dreamland)

They were stood in the valley of the end. Sasuke and naruto faced each other, preparing for their ultimate blows. Naruto poured chakra into a Rasengan and Sasuke into his Chidori. they began charging at each other. The jutsus collided and exploded into a mass of concentrated chakra forcing naruto under the water that was below them. As naruto drifted down he came to his senses and tried to swim his way up.

30 seconds of constant swimming and Naruto was starting to feel the stain and he didn't seem to be moving anywhere. His lungs started burning form the lack of oxygen that hadn't been entering his lungs. Getting desperate his arms started flaring around and scratching at his itchy neck which was starting to scream at him in pain. Darkness started to cloud the water below him, crawling up his legs. Dragging him down into the black inky abyss. He flinched down as he left a chilling hand grabbed his legs and pull him violently. Looking up at him with a creepy smile was hundreds of zetsus each with the blood of everyone they had killed from the war covering them. Black Zetsu crawling up his body like the plage in the form of strings tieing him down.

Naruto screamed, losing the last amount of oxygen from his lungs...

(reality)

Naruto jolted up as he was shaken awake. Out of breath, he realized his lungs were stinging. He had been holding his breath in his sleep again. He placed his face into his hands. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, not realizing who it was he looked up to see Hinatas worried face. His luck of avoiding the topic was up and he turned around to face her. He explained everything to her. How he had hated himself for most of his life, how he was so scared of everything in his life going on. He continued by explaining all his night terrors and dreams he had over the reals and how it had been a common occurrence since he had found out about Kurama when he was 13. His fears of the Akatsuki and how the village viewed him. Finally, after about half an hour they were both in tears looking at each other. Hinata could not believe, that even though she had been watching over him for just as long, she hadn't realized the extent of his feelings. She had noticed some of the emotions and masks that he had worn over the years even without her byakugan but this was just the next level. Him being all vulnerable like this just showed how well perfected his wide cheerful smile had been over the years.

Naruto finally said after the long talk " But being with you Hinata has made me happier then I've ever been in my entire life ya know, even when i was on my training trip with Jiraiya away from the village i was never this happy and its all because your here." he said with his teary face turning into a soft smile. This same smile was reflected in Hinatas face just after. She grabbed his shoulders in her palms and pulled him into a hug putting his head on her chest, much to his delight, and gave him a warm hug.

"Its ok Naruto-Kun, as long as im here, no one can hurt you. I'll help you change the way you see yourself. If people can't see you the way you are, the lovely, kind caring man that i love, they don't deserve you." She whispered into his ear. While she was telling him all these things he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down, taking in her scent which calmed his tears even more. Slowly they both lowered onto his bed and fell asleep in a night of peaceful sleep, laced in each others arms. Happy he had finally got the weight of his chest to someone other than his dead master.

Naruto didn't have another bad dream after that for the next month to come.


	4. Wontforget

I

The day of their two month anniversary Naruto and Hinata had decided to go out for the whole day together. sharing memories with each other and gaining new ones. As the night drew close naruto took Hinata to ichiraku for their evening meal. As they sat down, Teuchi came over and asked them their orders.

"I'll have 3 miso Ramens please" asked naruto

" I'll have the same" Hinata said afterward. As they waited for their meals Naruto asked if she had enjoyed their day together.

"Of course i have naruto, i love spending my time with you." she said with a smile

" really? That's good! I also really enjoy spending time together with you, you make me so happy being here with you by my side. All the times i ever felt sad seem like nothing now that im here with you" He replied scratching his cheek in an unsure manner. "Sorry Hinata if that was all a bit too much to bump on you in one go, I just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you with all my heart and how much you mean to me".

Naruto looked down at the table with a small smile on his lips as he thought back on how wonderful the last 2 months.

Hinata smiled as she saw how content naruto about how great his life had turned for the better.

"I know you do, you mean just as much to me.. I love you more. To the moon and back"

They shared a long loving kiss, with all the passion and love they felt for each other pushed into it. A few minutes later their ramen was delivered and they both began their meal happily and full of love.

(10 miles south of the village)

Five ninjas ran towards the village hidden in the leaves. Focused and prepared for what they were about to take on. Word had gotten out to the other nations that the world's hero had a girlfriend. This was the only opportunity the group was going to damage Naruto without having to face him themselves. They weren't suicidal, they knew they couldn't take on a god and kill him but they had settled for the next best thing, the love of his life.

(An hour later, in the village of Konoha)

Naruto and Hinata walked through some of the training grounds on the way back to the Hyuga Mansion. As they reached the middle of the training ground Naruto turned around to face Hinata and gave her a small smile. This is what he had been waiting for. He told Hinata to wait where she was while he ran off to get her something he had hidden to give to her at the end of their date. An amethyst diamond necklace. Although they had been going out for only 2 months it had felt like an eternity since they had known each other since they were only little kids

He grabbed the gift and made his way back to his girlfriend. As He rounded the corner his heart stopped. He had been to caught up in the moment he hadn't felt the very well hidden chakra signature, any normal ninjas wouldn't have had a hope in the world.

There, on the floor, was Hinata. With a sharp kunai deep in her throat. Blood pooled around her body. He was frozen, he couldn't move.

"She didn't even feel me coming, How pathetic." Said a deep voice. Naruto was jolted out of his turmoil.

"You KILLED our GOD. AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY, Pein-sama looked after us all from our dark time AND YOU KILLED HIM."

Every word he said drove all the anger and pain Naruto had felt in his life back towards this man. The power of his chakra flared. His canine grew and sharpened. His eyes grew blood red and slit. It wasn't only naruto who was furious, Kurama was murderous. His killing intent leaked out of naruto body tonnes. His chakra cloak covered him in a dangerous manner. This wasn't naruto anymore, this was a monster who wanted to kill someone.

"AAHHGGGHHH"

Kurama rushed out and shredded the man within seconds. He continues to do this until he was nothing more than just a stain on the grass. By this time half of the Konoha jonin and ANBU had rushed to the scene. The sudden massive Chrakra spike has startled everyone for miles, even the civilians had felt it. Many people had thought the unthinkable, that the Kyuubi had gotten loose again. They weren't wrong.

Suddenly Kakashi the sixth Hokage rushed to the center of the scene to see Naruto covered in Kyuubi's clock, the one he hadn't seen since Naruto was 15. There he was with Hinata in his arms. Shaking uncontrollably.

' His Breathing is so rapid he will probably pass out soon form a lack of oxygen and he-hes crying, I've never seen him cry before. There are salty tears drenching down his face.' Kakashi thought to himself slowly.

He was extremely worried about what had happened. He saw the two pools of blood on the floor. One dripping down naruto's leg wh-which seemed to be coming from Hinatas Neck and one mess of blood, muscle tissue and organs. He was traumatism by the sight and didn't want to thing how naruto was feeling, that is if he was feeling at all thought Kakashi.

Suddenly one of the jonins spoke out from beside him.

Lord sixth, I-I can't sense any chakra from the girl in naruto's arms..." He said quietly with a slow sad tone. "She's gone..."

Everything for Kakashi went cold once his mind read through what the ninja had just said to him.

"Oh no...


End file.
